


A dance with Darcy

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy likes to talk dirty, and Phil likes to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dance with Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> For an avengerkink prompt: "Darcy tends to talk dirty in the bed room, and Coulson likes it." At least it ends up in the bedroom...

Phil Coulson, contrary to his appearance and demeanor, was an experienced and imaginative lover. From his initiation through his latest liaison, he had acquired and honed skills that his colleagues would have found astonishing.

He'd dated and bedded women younger than himself, women of generous or scanty measurements, women with widely varying preferences, and had no complaints (that he knew of). Still, Darcy Lewis topped them all, especially in the verbal department.

They'd managed to get a night off and go dancing, without having to chaperone any of SHIELD's resident egotists, real dancing, cheek-to-cheek stuff. She was driving him nuts, whispering in his ear all the things she was thinking of for "later".

"You know how it turns me on when you wear a suit and act all suave and gentlemanly," she murmured. "I wish this was the kind of club where I could just go down on my knees and open your fly and suck you, and not even break the crease in your pants."

"Which are fitting a little too well at the moment," he lamented half-heartedly. "Have mercy."

"Oh, you'll be begging for mercy, all right," she smirked. "Maybe we can't act out that fantasy here, but when I get you back to my place and lock the door..."

"Promises, promises."

"You bet. First I'm going to pull down your pants and lick you through your tighty whities until your head is poking up out of the waistband. Then maybe just lick the tip until your knees start to buckle, and then I'll lead you to the bed by your dick and make you undress me. Down to my bra and panties, and you can suck me through them like I did to you, and then pull them off with your teeth.

"But you don't get to taste, just yet. First I'm going to undress *you* the rest of the way, and then find the lube and toys and condom and get everything ready and spread you out on the bed like a feast."

Phil leaned in to flick his tongue over her ear. "That strawberry lube you like?"

"Oh yeah, Phil. Because I'm not leaving an inch of you dry. I swear I'm going to kiss you from your head to your toes and everywhere in between...everywhere, get it? Slick up your ass with that lube and then lap it up, nice and noisy between your cheeks, maybe finger you some. Maybe play with that dildo you brought me from Singapore."

"Fuck, Darcy."

They were barely moving on the dance floor.

"That's the idea, Phil. After I give you a tongue bath I'll take off my lingerie and make you watch while I play with my tits and stroke my pussy and get my fingers all soaked so you can clean them off with your mouth."

She could hear his teeth grinding and she giggled, and that was the last straw. Phil took her hand and led her at a quick walk away from the dance floor, tossing a large tip on their table and abandoning it to haul her outside and hail a cab.

Once seated and on their way, Darcy picked up her monologue, very quietly, snuggling up and making sure her breasts were pressed against his arm.

"So, as I was saying, you get to suck my flavor off my fingers...then I'll slick them up again in my pussy and smear it over my nipples so you can suck it off there, too. After that, well, it could go any number of ways. Maybe you could lube up my vibrator and work it into my ass, and once it's mostly in you could eat me out, or fuck my pussy while the vibrator is going. Or, here's an idea, how about a sixty-nine, with your dick in my mouth and my vibe in your ass, while you go down on me?"

Phil gazed resolutely ahead as the cab pulled up to the curb. Paid the driver, ushered Darcy into her apartment, bolted the door, and unzipped his fly as he stood with his back to the door.

"Talk is cheap," he said slyly. Darcy licked her lips and sank to her knees.


End file.
